The Protector
by neonlover0325
Summary: This is the first story i've ever written to be a romance. The Protector follows Sam and Bee as they go from just being friends, and Sam thinking Bee was just his guardian, to being something much more, and all the complications of a human loving a robot.


The Protector

Since Sam had been going to college, and Mikaela had been doing nothing but working in her father's auto shop, they hadn't been able to go out on anything more that a date via webcams, but that was going to change tonight. Sam was on spring break and had taken a trip back home, and Mikaela had been able to leave the shop early on Friday night.

She never worked Saturdays.

The long trip had been much easier because his car could drive itself, Sam though as he started getting ready for the evening. They had been planning to go to a new club that had just opened downtown. Even though the new club wasn't in the best part of town, it was the beginning of a new urban project designed to bring life back into the old part of town. All the sidewalks and most alley ways were covered in scaffolding and construction debris, so they were going to drive the relatively short distance in Bumblebee.

As Sam pulled on his favorite jeans, he could hear the rumbling of his faithful, and ever-present, friend.

Sam ran out of the small motel he had rented for spring break, and climbed into the driver's seat of his sleek, yellow car. The door shut by itself, and the seat belt fastened around Sam's body. Bee was always trying to make Sam's life a little bit easier, always trying to make sure he was safe.

"Thanks, Bee" Sam muttered, his mind already on Mikaela.

Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed how Bumblebee's engine purred at the simple thank you as he pulled out of the parking lot and into traffic.

Bee navigated himself through the cars, and Sam grew a little more anxious with each minute that they got closer to Mikaela's house. They hadn't seen each other in person for so long that he was starting to worry about what he would say to her. All too soon they arrived at her house, and Sam got out of his car to pick Mikaela up.

Bumblebee had parked in the front driveway, so it was only a short walk to her door.

He paused to try and make his old jeans and t-shirt look nicer than they were, and after giving up, he rang the doorbell. He could hear hurried footsteps coming down the stairs inside, and there was a brief pause before Mikaela opened the door.

She was even more beautiful than Sam could remember.

She had applied just enough makeup to highlight her already gorgeous features, and she was wearing tight-fitting pants, and a blouse that was cut just low enough to tease. When she looked at him and said an excited "Hi!" while she flung herself into Sam's arms, he fell in love with her all over again.

She pulled back just enough to meet his eyes, and he said a breathless "Hi" before she leaned in to kiss him deeply. A loud growl from Bumblebee's engine interrupted them before they could kiss.

"He must be impatient or something" Sam said, exasperated.

The couple broke apart, and Sam said "Come on!" He gave her a quick kiss instead, and pulled her towards his trusted Camaro.

Sam went around the disguised Autobot to open the door for Mikaela. As he walked back to the driver's side, he didn't notice that she had to close her own door, and put the seatbelt on by herself.

Sam slid back into the seat and placed his hands on the wheel. When he pressed on the brake to put the car in gear himself, Bee's engine revved in protest.

"What?" Sam asked. "I want to drive."

This earned him a slightly quieter rev from the motor.

"Oh, come on," he said, glaring at the dashboard. "I'm not that bad at driving."

The doors opened and Bumblebee's radio started playing "These boots were made for walking".

"You wouldn't dare!" he said, realizing what Bee meant.

Sam took his hands off of the steering wheel when his seatbelt unlatched.

Sam's seatbelt wound its way around him again, and the doors closed. As Bumblebee pulled out of the driveway, the purring coming from his engine sounded just a little bit smug. Within minutes, they had arrived at the new club. Bee drove up to the curb to let get out, and then sped off before anyone could notice that a shiny Camaro was driving itself.

Sam wrapped his arm around Mikaela and walked towards the club, starting a night he probably wouldn't forget for the rest of his life.

….

NOTE : HI! This is the first story I've ever written like this, so please review it! Any comments or criticisms would be very helpful! I'm really sorry it's so short…


End file.
